Spotlight
by Sousui
Summary: Matthew Williams was never noticed by the people around him. Alfred Jones was a catalyst of attention. All of that is about to change. AU, love quadrangle.


Hey guys! This is my first actual fic (that isn't an RP) in so many years. So, um, sorry if it's not that great, but I'll be trying my best. Some things are going to be different, like, Matthew's eye colour, just because it'll make more sense/work better for this fic.

Please be sure to review if you want me to write more. It'll fuel my writing! Omnomnomnom.

------

Matthew had seen all of Arthur Kirkland's movies, and he could honestly say he was a fan. There was that one movie, _My Pet T-Rex_ which was rather cute, and then the other, _Six Leafed Clover_ which not many people had seen, but for the most part, Director Kirkland made action films. Films where a courageous blond man would run through the jungle, being hunted by a vicious creature that prior to his discovering it, nobody had ever seen. Or films where a beautiful empress would get kidnapped by a large underground gang of thieves, and the only one to stop them was the hero who, of course, at the end of the movie would get the girl. These movies made Matthew's heart race, and his mind ponder his own adventurous stories.

Like the time Matthew had to hold a cat while it received ten different types of shots from the vet. Or the time the dog with rabies almost bit the blond. Oh, that one was an exciting adventure! His whole life was just one exciting adventure after another, it seemed, filled to the brim with exciting animal injuries and human injuries given by said injured animal. But that was the life of a veterinarian assistant.

But Matthew wanted more.

In truths, it was because of Director Arthur Kirkland that Matthew moved to America in the first place. It was really embarrassing to say, and thus Matthew never actually told anybody this. He pinned it on his education to become a vet, that in California they had an amazing vet school. Really, he just wanted to be close to the adventures he longed for. The adventures like in the Kirkland movie, _Chasing Crimson_, Matthew's favourite film.

He smiled at the plastic wrapped DVD in his hand. He finally had enough money to buy _Chasing Crimson_ he had been saving for. He marveled over the cover, with actor Alfred F. Jones standing in the midst of black and red, with what looked like blood splattered on his cheek. Alfred F. Jones. Now there's a hero.

The blond gave the movie over the cashier, who swooped it across a red light promptly making her computer go _bloop_ before she dropped it into a brown plastic bag. Matthew fumbled through his spare money and exchanged it for the bag.

He walked out of the building, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared up at the purple evening sky. Matthew was feeling great. He had enough for rent and some to spare. He let out a breath of relief, rent being something that was always on his mind, and it was always difficult to meet while trying to have enough for food. But he didn't feel bad for splurging on himself this one time for _Chasing Crimson._ Nobody could make him feel bad for that. He'd go home, dim the lights, and put it in, and he had himself a-

Was that car following him? Matthew's deep blue eyes flung themselves to the black vehicle crawling beside him. He examined it with brows furrowed. The glass was tinted and he couldn't see a thing, but for sure the car was following him! His heart started to race, and his mind started to go a mile a minute.

Why was this car following him? Was it the mob? He has nothing to do with the mob! Why would the mob be after him!? Only the mob has black cars with tinted windows like that! It had to be! Oh man, what if he was going to get deported back to Canada!? He hasn't even started his American adventure yet! This was no fair!

In an instant the nineteen year old sprinted forward. He heard the engine rev louder, and he knew the car was keeping his pace. Matthew made sharp turns at the corner of the streets, trying to lose his chaser, but to no avail. He could only run so fast, and they were on wheels. What would the hero do in one of Kirkland's movies? Okay, well that would be stupid. There was no way he was going to run in front of the car and beat up the driver. Okay, what would a side character do? Okay, perfect! There was an alley!

Matthew ducked into the alley, but just as predictable as in any Kirkland film, there was a dead end. The car had stopped, and suddenly there was a blond man in large black sunglasses approaching him. Quick, Matthew, think! There had to be something! He wasn't ready to get kidnapped by the mob!

His head jerked around until his eyes landed on a door, leading into the back of some building. Great! He flung himself to the door and pushed at it relentlessly."Alfred," The man in black sunglasses approached closer, muttering something dark under his breath. "For the love of the-" He shook his head. Matthew was having troubles with the door, which seemed to be locked much to his chagrin. A gloved hand grabbed onto his arm, and Matthew shrieked as loud as he could, hitting the man with his bag.

"Alfred!" The voice called again, sounding more than irritated as he started walking back to the car, Matthew in hand. "You bloody git, just get in and shut up. Bloody hell!"

"I'm not Alfred!" Matthew cried out. "I don't even know who Alfred is, just let me go! Help!" He started flailing harder, "Help! Kidnapper!" He cursed his scrawny arms and the lack of strength they provided as the man struggled and successfully got the confused, screaming blond into the car.

The doors slammed shut, and they locked. The vehicle started rolling, with Matthew still throwing his protests into the air, kicking and screaming as the kidnapper growled a string of slang and cusswords. "Just be quiet!" The black gloved hand covered Matthew's mouth, the teen's eyes growing wide as he stared at the man in front of him.

Sandy blond hair, pale skin, dark green clothes, thick British accent… The captor removed his glasses revealing stunning forest green eyes and eyebrows the size of the Great Wall of China. This was Arthur Kirkland in all of his glory.

"Good, now that you calmed down," The irritated shorter man removed his hand from Matthew's mouth to lean back into his seat and sighed. "Do you know just how long I've been looking for you, you useless-"

"Arthur…" Matthew's voice was a whisper, shrouded in awe. For some reason, he was kidnapped by Director Arthur Kirkland.

"This-!" Suddenly, Arthur was holding an open cell phone in front of Matthew, a text reading "Fuck you and have a nice day! Lots of love," with a curiously winking smiley face was held there, suspended in the air. "What is this, Alfred?!"

"I don't know," Matthew started, his eyes focusing on the text, and the "from Alfred" written at top of the screen. "I'm not-"

"Of course you realize that because you bailed on us for three weeks, we're way behind, and we _are_ going to still catch up and make the deadline for next month." Arthur spat the words out bitterly, as his glare was fixated on those deep blue eyes of Matthew.

"I'm not Alfred, Sir." Matthew leaned against the door, his fear stilled by his shock and confusion. "I'm Matthew Williams. From Canada."

Arthur rolled his eyes and blew out a breath in irritancy. "Don't be ridiculous, Al." His green eyes landed back on blue ones. His face lightened up and Matthew could see him consider the mix up. He leaned closer to the teen, studying every inch of his face. "Well, your hair is longer," He muttered quietly. "We'll have to get that cut but…" His searched the face for something, any clue. That perfect nose, those soft lips, the golden locks, the face structure, it was all the same, but those eyes? They were darker, heavier than Alfred's.

He reached out to stroke the soft pink cheek, watching as its shade darkened to a red. This boy looked like a meek little deer, ready to sprint away. How come he looks just like him? Just like Al? "Show some I.D.." Arthur retracted his hand, looking at Matthew with a new sense of determination.

Matthew scrambled to grab his wallet, flipping it open and grabbing his driver's license. There it read Matthew Williams, not Alfred Jones.

Well, bloody hell. Arthur sighed and backed away once more. "You're not by chance adopted, are you?"

"What?" Matthew's brows furrowed. "N-no, not that I know of."

"Well, I'm sorry for the mistake," Arthur closed his eyes, chewing on these ideas blossoming in his head. "But maybe you can help me out."

Matthew gripped the bagged DVD and held it protectively to his chest. His whirlwind adventure may be starting. He could hear the trumpets trump-pump-tra-pumping in his ears. He always thought Alfred looked kind of similar to him if he stretched his imagination some, but for his idol to confuse him for the famous actor? The fear had completely gone out the window in exchange for a new sense of excitement growing in his heart.

Oh, but he felt dizzy. All this adventure for one day… He kind of wanted to go home.

"How would you, Matthew," Oh, here it comes! Arthur was speaking to him, _him!_ Not Alfred! "-like to play the lead role in a movie?"

Matthew couldn't have gasped any harder. "You mean it?" A great smile covered his face before just as quickly disappearing. "I've never acted before, though."

Arthur grunted, opening his eyes back up to look at the teen. "I could really use any help you can afford to give," His voice was so much softer than earlier when he thought he was the famous Alfred F. Jones. "And I'll pay you well."

That would definitely help out with rent, but it still didn't excuse the fact that Matthew was the sort of loser that everybody ignored, the kind who was shy in front of an audience, and like, said before, had never acted. "I don't know. I mean, I love your movies but-"

"Is that _Chasing Crimson?_" Arthur reached out and grabbed the video from the bag in Matthew's arms. "Wow. To have caught you taking home my latest film." The man smiled fondly at the casing, thinking back to all of the reviews he got on the movie. He pointed to Alfred and looked sternly back at Matthew. "You look just like him. Exactly like him but the hair. I need your help."

Matthew felt a pang of guilt as this feeling of responsibility started to wash through his body. "I'm a fan," He started meekly. "But I just get nervous in front of people. I'm not sure I can do this."

"Don't worry about it," Arthur reached out and patted Matthew on his shoulder. "How about I just tell you what the movie is about, how far we are in it, and we'll drop you off at your place so you can think about it?"

"I guess that wouldn't hurt." Matthew started chewing on his lip in thought before a smile snuck in on his face. "It is kind of exciting. I love your movies… and I can't wait to hear about it. To- to be able to help at all with one of your films, that would really make me happy." Excitement started boiling in him. "I mean, I've always sort of been invisible, I mean, people don't really notice me. But this?"

"This would be kept a secret." Arthur's thick, heavy brows furrowed as he looked sternly at Matthew. "I would still put in the credits, but if this gets out…" He sighed. "It's best for the paparazzi to not know that Alfred is missing in action, and that you'd be substituting for him. This is just until we find Alfred, so don't worry too much about the hard stuff. He'll come up, he always does… But this does not need to be in the papers."

Matthew slumped down a little in his seat, and his fingers started fidgeting among themselves. "So, I'd still be ignored." He looked up at Arthur and slowly took his DVD back from the man. "Well, that's alright, I guess. I mean, it's okay. I can deal with that. It's to help out, right? To help you out?"

"Don't look so glum," Arthur sighed. "But are you interested?"

Matthew nodded. "Tell me about the movie."

"Right,"

------

Well, there you have it. Chapter one! Please tell me what you think! That would be a lot of help, I swear! I haven't written in anything in so long, I feel a tad bit rusty. Ulch. Please review!

Next chapter, we'll get a bit of Alfred and where the heck he is. I don't know when I'll be writing the next chapter. Um, hopefully soon, hm? Please tell me what you think! Thank you!


End file.
